Experimentation
by kickcows
Summary: Lea and Isa were curious teenagers. They liked 'experimenting' with one another. One-shot. PWP. Rating: M for lemony goodness. Pairing: Lea/Isa. Gift fic.


**This is a gift fic for the wonderful Roxie the Rebel. Happy birthday! ^_^ If you're expecting a plot-driven one-shot, turn back now. This is strictly PWP. All properties belong to Squeenix.**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set on Radiant Garden, a lone figure could be spotted sitting on the edge of the steps, staring at the flowing fountains in the fountain courtyard. The lone figure was going over in his mind what he had planned for the evening. Continuing to stare at the water, he did not hear the footsteps come up behind him.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" Someone's hand tapped his shoulder.

"Gah!" Lea jumped up and turned around, staring into the cyan eyes. "Why'd you sneak up on me like that, Isa?"

"I did not sneak up on you," Isa said, shaking his head. "It is not my fault you were too enthralled with the water. I said your name."

Lea blushed, scratching the back of his neck as he grinned at his friend. "Still. You could, you know, warn a guy." He reached out and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him close. "I'm glad you're here, though."

"Are you?" Isa asked, his voice quiet. "I was afraid I was disturbing you. You seemed so lost in thought." Lea hugged him closer as Isa slowly wrapped his arms around his back. Isa rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Lea spoke softly, beginning to gently rub his friend's back. "I was thinking about you."

Lifting his head, Isa looked into his eyes. "Oh? What about me?"

"Nothing in particular," the redhead lied. "Did your parents leave for the night?"

Isa gave a small nod of his head. "They did. Are you still planning on coming over?"

"Of course," Lea said. "I should be there in a few hours."

Letting go of his friend, Isa nodded his head once more. "Then I'll see you then." He turned and began to walk back up the stairs. "Oh, and Lea?"

"Yes?" He looked up at his friend, who was now standing above him on the walkway.

Isa smirked. "Bring...you know what." With that, the bluenette walked out of the courtyard, leaving the redhead alone, his cheeks bursting with color.

He knew exactly what the bluenette wanted him to bring. He adjusted himself in his pants, already becoming excited by just thinking about the object Isa was referring to. The two of them were friends, but they had a unique relationship with one another. They enjoyed experimenting together, knowing that neither of them would make fun of the other with their curiosities. They were both human, teenagers, and male. So, of course that meant that their hormones were going nuts. They had both made a pact to tell each other what they were feeling and what they wanted, all behind closed doors, of course. They never showed their affection for one another to the outside world, only through a hug here and there. But when either of their parents went away for a night, or on a trip, they would be at each other's houses, staying up for most of the night, experimenting on each other's bodies. And tonight would be no different.

They had spoken about a contraption that Isa happened to see when passing by the 'naughty' store in town. He couldn't quite believe what he had seen, and had told Lea about it. Lea had gone to check it out himself, as he was the gutsier one in their friendship. He had found out just what it was and what it did, and had used some of his allowance munny to make the purchase. Lea had told Isa over the phone the night before that he had bought it, so he could only assume that the item that Isa wanted him to bring was that particular object. Lea quickly exited the fountain courtyard and made his way back through town, heading towards his home.

When he entered his home, he could hear his mother in the kitchen. "Hey Mom! I'm just here to grab my stuff. I'm gonna stay at Isa's tonight!" He dashed up the short flight of stairs to his room, hearing his mother say 'okay' as he ducked into his room. Grabbing the small duffel bag he had packed earlier in the afternoon, he raced by down the stairs. "Bye, Ma!" He walked back out the front door and began to walk the short distance to Isa's house.

He picked up the key that was hidden underneath a potted plant on Isa's porch and unlocked the front door. He saw that the place was dark, except for a light up the stairs. Night had fallen, but Lea wasn't worried. He knew this house almost as well as he knew his own house. He could maneuver in the dark without fear of bumping into any object. He had just been to Isa's house the day before, so unless his parents decided to rearrange before they left, he knew he would be good.

Lea held on to the bag tightly, unsure of what Isa was going to say. Taking a deep breath, he gave a small knock on the door. "Come in," Isa's voice sounded calm. Pushing the door open a bit, Lea stood in the doorway, his stomach dropping towards his feet as he saw Isa, laying on the bed completely naked. He stared at the bluenette's groinal area, his body becoming excited at the sight of him. Isa smirked. "Are you just going to stand there, or did you want to come into my room, Lea?"

Stepping further into the room, Lea set his bag down and closed the door, locking it. They always locked the door, even if no one else was in the house. It was always better to be safe than have one of their parents walk in accidentally, returning from their trip earlier than they had expected. Once the room was secure, he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you happy to see me?" Lea asked, the sound of his voice a bit deeper than he had intended.

"So very much," Isa nodded, wrapping his arms around the redhead. He placed a soft kiss on the redhead's dry lips, making them moist with a gentle lap of his tongue, sending shivers through Lea's body. Isa pulled back, the redhead moaning softly at the loss of his lips. The bluenette chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you are wearing far too many clothes for us to keep going in this fashion."

The redhead stood back up and quickly began to remove his clothes. He yanked off his gold and tan keffiyeh, tossing it to the side. He let his orange vest fall to the floor, not bothering with decorum. He had one thing on his mind. Sex. And then more sex. And then even more sex. He kicked off his shoes and ripped his socks off. The last to go were his long shorts, stripping them off, his underwear joining their ranks on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He stood tall, completely naked, for Isa to look at.

"Lea...did you bring it?" Isa asked, his voice sending more shivers down Lea's spine. He could feel his heart beating faster, his pulse quickening as the question that the bluenette asked him processed through his mind.

Going over to the bag, Lea reached in and pulled out what he had been ballsy enough to purchase. A small metal ring that was meant for a certain part of a man's anatomy that was not attached to his hand. The light shone off the small band as he held it up for Isa to see. "Is this what you wanted, Isa?"

"Oh, Gaia...yes..." Isa moaned low. "How...how did you...?"

Lea walked over to the bed and sat next to the bluenette. "How did I...? Pay for it? With my allowance." He set the ring on the side of the bed. "Now...do you want to try it right now...or...?" He placed a soft kiss on his bluenette's bare chest, flicking his tongue across his pert nipple.

"Or...?" Isa moaned. Lea could hear his friend's heartbeat begin to go faster as he flicked his nipple more with the tip of his tongue. Within seconds, Isa's hands and found their way into his hair. "How is it you do this to me, Lea...?"

He grinned as he gently bit down on Isa's nipple, drawing a loud moan out of him. "Do what...? Know what makes you feel good...? How I know just where to kiss you, lick you, taste you, to make you so hard it's painful?"

"Yes..." Isa moaned low. "Please, Lea...please...I want to feel your mouth on me...Your mouth...I..."

Slowly kissing his way down Isa's chest, pausing to let his tongue dip down into the bluenette's belly button, Lea looked up. "My mouth...?"

"I love how it feels around me...I dream of it..." Isa groaned low, his head tilted all the way back as his hands pressed down on Lea's shoulders.

Lowering his head further, Lea stuck his tongue out and slowly licked Isa from base to tip, breathing in his delicious scent. "It's because I'm your best friend," Lea said as he wrapped his lips around the head of Isa's arousal, sucking on him gently.

Isa gripped his shoulders tightly, but it didn't bother Lea. It meant that he was doing it correctly, that his friend was receiving exactly what he wanted. He sucked on the tip a little bit more, thoroughly enjoying how Isa tasted against his tongue. It had been awhile since the bluenette had allowed him to do this to him again. Now that he knew the bluenette dreamed of him doing this, he began to think that he would have to do this more often in their experimentation nights. He gently rubbed the flat part of his tongue against the bluenette's small slit, groaning low as he felt droplets dance upon his taste buds, the taste of Isa's pre-cum a natural aphrodisiac for him. He lapped at the slit more, trying to coax more of that ambrosial fluid out of his hard arousal. He was graced with a few more droplets as he felt Isa begin to writhe underneath him. He let his tongue slip back down and allowed the bluenette to completely penetrate his mouth, letting Isa guide himself down his throat.

Lea began to suck on him, lifting his head to look up at his friend. He saw that Isa's eyes were closed, his face slack, his mouth open as soft moans escaped his throat. Lea pushed the bluenette deeper into his throat, relaxing immediately as soon as he felt the tip of Isa's arousal push against the back of his throat. Isa's eyes shot open as Lea began to suck on him vigorously, their eyes locking together as Isa began to thrust his hips, pushing himself further into Lea's mouth. The redhead groaned low, moving his tongue mercilessly against the bluenette's arousal, drinking in each moan that left his mouth due to the ministrations of his own mouth. Lea could feel Isa begin to throb against his tongue, signaling that the bluenette was close to his release. Keeping his emerald eyes locked on to Isa's cyan eyes, he sucked on him one last time as he felt, as well as heard, Isa release. The sweet fluid shot down his throat as he kept sucking on him softly, reveling in the taste. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making sure Isa had reached completion, not stopping his gentle suction until he could taste no more of that sweet liquid.

Lifting his head up, Lea licked the bluenette clean as he listened to Isa pant, trying to catch his breath. "Did that feel as good as it does in your dreams, Isa...?" Lea asked, licking the soft skin of Isa's testicles, lapping up the little bit of fluid that had fallen past his lips.

"So...good..." Isa panted softly. "Lea...put it...on me..."

Both knew that the ring would work better if Isa was semi-aroused, which he was. Grabbing the metal ring, Lea did his best to warm the metal up with his hands. "This may be cold, Isa..." Lea said. He lifted up the bluenette's arousal, and placed the ring around the head.

Isa gasped softly. "It's...cold..."

"I just said it might be," Lea said, chuckling. "Relax. It'll get warm quick."

He pushed the ring over the tip of Isa's arousal, slowly pushing it down until it reached the base. Lea let out a low moan at the sight. "How...How does it look?" Isa asked, his voice still a bit breathless.

"Amazing," Lea said, staring at the bluenette's arousal. "Gaia, Isa...What's it feel like?" He could see the bluenette becoming more aroused by the second. "Are you becoming turned on just by the ring?" He looked up and saw that Isa was blushing.

"No...by the way you're looking at me," Isa spoke softly. "I love it when you look at me like that, Lea."

Lea sat up on his knees. "I...I just like seeing you like this. I really do enjoy that you and I can do this with each other." He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Isa's arousal, chuckling at the soft cry the bluenette let out. "Sensitive?"

"Very..." Isa moaned low, collapsing back on the pillows.

Lifting his left hand, Lea brushed his index and middle finger against the bluenette's lips. "Isa...will you?"

Isa took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them gently. Lea shuddered as he felt Isa's tongue rub his fingers, coating them generously with his saliva. When he had had enough, Lea slowly withdrew his fingers from his mouth and lowered his hand back down. He rubbed his index finger against the bluenette's tightened entrance. "Isa...take a deep breath for me...?" He looked up and saw cyan eyes watching him. "Deep breath..."

The bluenette inhaled slowly, allowing the redhead to push his finger past the tight ring of muscle, the warm heat surrounding his finger. Both let out soft moans as Lea's finger pushed all the way in. Taking another deep breath for him, Lea pushed his second finger in, causing Isa to spread his legs just a bit wider. Lea looked at his arousal, groaning as he saw it becoming larger, the ring constricting the blood flow, making it appear to be larger than normal. He closed his eyes and concentrated on prepping Isa thoroughly, not wanting to hurt his friend when it came time to move on to the next step. He scissored his fingers slowly, trying to make the bluenette more loose. He hooked his index finger and pushed it up further, searching for the spot they had discovered a few sessions ago. He was almost...

"There!" Isa yelled, his hips bucking up. "Right there! Oh, Gaia, Lea! Please! Please touch right there again!" His voice was raspy, making Lea's arousal ache with need. He rubbed the tip of his index finger against the bundle of nerves, making the bluenette yell more. "Aahh! Oh, Lea! The ring...oh Gaia...I can't...I can't..."

He pulled his fingers out of him and wiped them off on the towel they kept on the side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed Isa, letting his tongue push into his mouth, capturing each moan that Isa was making for him as their tongues battled for dominance. Lea pulled back and panted softly. "Does it feel good...?"

"So good..." Isa moans for full of lust. "Please...I want to feel you..."

Placing himself at his entrance, Lea teased him with the tip of his cock. "Do you want it, Isa...? Can you already feel me deep inside of you?"

"Please!" Isa tried to push back against the tip, only encouraging the redhead to tease him more.

Having enough, Lea thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep within the tight walls of Isa's entrance, both letting out moans, one loud and one soft. Lea bit his bottom lip, stilling his hips as he allowed the bluenette to adjust to his arousal, as it was a bit thicker than the two fingers that had just been inside of him. When he felt like there was enough slack, Lea looked into Isa's eyes and began to thrust slow, enjoying just how tight and warm it was inside of the bluenette.

"Isa..." Lea groaned, rolling his hips to push himself deeper inside of him. He heard Isa moan breathlessly, pushing back against each movement. He looked down and saw that his arousal was visibly pulsating, the ring doing its job. "How...how does it feel...?"

Rocking his body, Isa let out a low moan. "Like...like my body is on fire...but I don't want it to stop...not yet...I don't want it to stop yet..."

"It won't," Lea said, leaning down as he began to thrust his hips faster. Lea let out a loud moan as Isa's hands found their way to his back, the bluenette's nails digging into his skin as he pumped into him harder. "Fuck...Isa..." Lea had told the bluenette before that he enjoyed the roughness of sex, and here he was, giving it to him just as he had described he wanted to feel.

"I want...you...deeper..." Isa moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Lea's waist. Only happy to oblige, Lea thrust his hips forward fast, burying himself to the hilt. They both screamed with passion, as Lea finally hit that bundle of nerves with the tip of his arousal. "YES!" Isa screamed as Lea began to pound into him harder, loving how deep he was able to penetrate him from the angle he was at. "Lea...Lea...Lea..." Hearing his name fall from his lips was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Reaching between their bodies, he twisted the bluenette's nipple hard, drawing another loud moan from him as he rocked his hips faster. "Isa...I'm so close..." He bucked his hips faster, thrusting in deep with each push, cries of passion continuing to tumble from his lips. He lowered his hand and quickly pulled the ring off of Isa. They both yelled as they released together, Isa's nails continuing to dig into his back as they both rode out their orgasm together, their names falling from each other's mouths in reverent praise.

Lea stilled his hips, panting hard, his heart beating almost as fast as his breath. He closed his eyes, trying not to collapse on top of the bluenette. Isa stopped digging his nails into his back, effectively making Lea lose his balance. He dropped down onto the bluenette's chest, Isa letting out a surprised groan, but then quickly accommodated the redhead.

"How...was...that...?" Lea asked, still trying to return his breathing to normal. He tilted his head so that he could look at his friend.

Isa's face held a soft smile. "Incredible...Thank you."

"Maybe...next time...I can...?" Lea asked, closing his eyes with a dopey smile on his face.

The bluenette nodded his head. "I think that you'll enjoy it, Lea. It felt like nothing else. So intense..so incredible..."

"You keep saying that..." Lea said as he placed a soft kiss on Isa's chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Isa began to rub his back gently. "I did. Now what would you like to do?"

"Rest," Lea said simply. Isa let out a soft laugh. "Mmm...I like that."

"What? My laughter?" Isa asked.

"Yes." Lea nodded. "After we rest, then...more sex?"

The bluenette laughed once more, the sound music to Lea's ears. "Yes, Lea. More sex."

"Wonderful."


End file.
